


Flowers

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: Its been twelve years after the anime, Otabek and Yuri have broken up, but will they stay that way? Anastasiya Nikiforov who had lost her long term partner in a car accident which left her profoundly deaf in one ear and partially deaf in the other. How will things turn out for everyone? Will Yuri and Otabek get back together?





	Flowers

_ Ching-ching _

Anastasiya looked up from her floral arrangement she was preparing for a couple’s wedding. She was one of the best florists in the city. She had everything from lilies to roses chrysanthemums, carnations, geraniums and foxgloves. Every type of flower from a-z, you name it and she had it. She looked up at the man who’d just walked in. He was adorable, he was probably the same age as her, maybe even a few years older. 

“Hello!” Anastasiya said cheerfully, flashing a smile at her customer. The man stomped over to the counter and slapped a fifty ruble note on the counter. Anastasiya jumped slightly. “H-how can I help you sir?” she asked nervously. 

“How do you passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?” He grumbled. 

“....” Anastasiya blinked a few times, confused but then she was concerned. She held up one finger, before dropping her hand. 

“I know it’s a strange request.” He answered. “But it’s this dickhead asshole that just broke up with me, so I want to send him this biggest fucking fuck you I can think of.” he said. 

_ He… Of course he’s gay. _ . Anastasiya looked at him and pushed some of her long silver locks away from her eyes. 

“Well, I guess I have some flowers that would work as a ‘fuck you’ what kind of person is your ex?” Ana asked.

“Well, he’s really actually a really great guy, but he’s also an asshole.” the man tucked some of his own hair behind his ear. 

“Alright, follow me,” She said. She grabbed a large purple vase, she moved around the shop ducking one way, side stepping another way. She moved gracefully throughout the shop grabbing different coloured flowers, this and that. She was muttering under her breath, barely speaking. 

“Miss?” The man asked. He was quickly met by a bright smiling girl. 

“It’s Anastasiya, you can call me Ana, what’s your name?” She asked. 

“Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky,” He said gently. 

“I know.” She said with a smile. He looked at her questioningly. It was then that he noticed the small figure skate tattoo on the base of her neck. 

“You skate?” he asked. 

“Used to! But anyway, I think I have exactly what you need to tell your ex that solid fuck you.” She said sweetly. The words were unbecoming of her, it didn’t seem much like she had the face to curse the way that he did. 

“Alright, what kind of flowers are they?” 

Anastasiya started to move to the front of the store and smiled, “Alright, so here we have a bouquet of Geraniums. They mean stupidity, foxgloves for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and orange lilies, for seething hatred. I can arrange them nicely and add a small calligraphy banner that quite literally says fuck you.” She said. 

“Okay, that sounds great, thanks. So will this cover the price?” He asked.

Anastasiya looked at the note on the counter, honestly it wouldn’t. “Of course! No worries, I’m working on some floral arrangements for a wedding later today.” She said as she walked out to the front to push the door open. 

“You were the one who was engaged to that American skater right?” Yuri asked. Ana put something in front of the door to keep it open.

“Privet Nastiya!” An older gentleman said sweetly. 

“Privet Dimitri!” She giggled and waved at him. 

 

Ana walked back inside and turned to Yuri, “yes, I was engaged to Leo, he passed away three weeks before our wedding day in a car accident that left me profoundly deaf in one ear and partially deaf in the other.” She replied, looking at him. 

“Is that why you aren't skating anymore?” He asked. Anastasiya just nodded and pushed some hair behind her ear. Yuri looked at her, “that was a few years ago wasn't it?” Anastasiya looked at him and frowned. 

“It's been almost four years… Leo and I would have been together for eight years.” She said with a sigh. The blond walked over to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“It's okay, I'm sure that he’s watching over you.” Yuri said in a tone he hadn't heard from himself ever. 

Ana placed one of her own hands on his and gave him a weak smile. “Anyway, back to business!” She clapped and smiled. “Before I give you the flowers, do me a favour.” She turned away from him as she got together a bouquet of white roses. She wrapped them and gave them to him, “give these to your boyfriend, and try to make up with him okay?” She asked sweetly. “And if I see you again I'll assume that it didn't work out. If I don't, I'll smile knowing that I helped save a relationship when I know there was nothing that I could do to help save mine.” 

Yuri took the flowers and smiled, “Thank you.” He turned around to leave when he bumped into a tall man with black hair and fierce brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket and his hair was styled in an undercut. “B-Beka?!” 

“Yura?” He responded just as shocked. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

Anastasiya stood back watching the boys interactions, smiling warmly as Yuri held the flowers in his arms. He looked back at her and their eyes met. “I got you flowers.” He said finally and handed them over to Otabek. 

Otabek took the flowers and unwrapped them and looked at him. “I-I never told you that my favourite flowers were white roses? How did you know?” He asked. 

Anastasiya stepped forward and looked at him, “I saw the way you looked when I last gave you some white roses.” She said. 

“Anastsiya Nikiforov?!” Otabek looked at her, “I haven't seen you in forever!” He announced. 

“Anyway, Otabek, why did you come he- wait Nikiforov?!?” 

“Yeah, she's Viktor Nikiforov’s niece.” Otabek added. Ana blushed and gestured to some of the pictures up on the walls of her standing next to Viktor with both of them at various age with various medals. 

“So Beka why are you here?” He asked. 

“I sent Ana a message this morning asking if I could get some advice from her and she offered to help…”

“You two know each other?” He asked. 

“Leo and Beka were good friends.” When Leo passed away Beka and I both gave a eulogy.” Anastasiya said. 

“How long have you been back in Russia?” Otabek asked 

“A little under a year.” She replied. 

“Come on upstairs guys I'll make  some tea. Yuu-Chan taught me how to make genuine green tea. Anastasiya closed up the store and put a sign in the window. She walked into the back room and opened a door leading up some stairs. Anastasiya led them upstairs and into a small apartment atop the store. The apartment barely fit one person let alone three. Ana set them down at the kitchen table and started preparing their tea. 

 

Yuri and Otabek sat in silence, it seemed that Anastasiya knew so much about Otabek and yet Yuri knew nothing of her. 

After Leo passed away Otabek had almost completely cut ties with Ana while he was learning sign language to communicate with her better. 

A little under ten minutes Ana returned with some cookies and other sweets, along with three cups of tea and the pot on a tray. 

She set them on the table and smiled at Otabek. “So what did you need advice with Beka?” She asked. 

“Well, Yura and I got in a fight and I know that I hurt him and I wanted to know what to do… you and Leo had a near perfect relationship. Your arguments didn't last long, and you two never really fought…. you supported each other day in and day out… and I wanted to know how you did it…?” 

“Beka… Leo and I fought like cats and dogs do. But Leo would be the first to apologize after an argument. I always felt like I could tell him anything no matter what. And that's what you need to be able to do with your partner. It's all about happiness and making sure that they're happy and sharing feelings and emotions.”

Otabek looked at her and nodded, before gently taking Yuri’s hands. “I love you Yura. I do.” He said softly, kissing the blonde’s forehead. 

Yuri hugged him tightly and smiled, “I love you too Beka.” He mumbled. 

Anastasiya smiled at the couple and looked over to the engagement photo of hers and Leo’s. She gave a warm smile and stood up. Otabek hugged Yuri and closed his eyes. 

 

_ Is it true Leo? Are you watching me? Are you proud? _ she let out a happy sigh as she felt a warmth around her shoulders.  _ I love you Leo… _

 

“Thank you Ana… for helping us… Let us know if there’s any way we can repay you.” Otabek said. She shook her head and signed,  _ Thank you Otabek, don’t mention it okay? _ She smiled at the couple.


End file.
